


Headcanons: AoT/SnK Edition

by envysXdarkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mentions of Character Death, Mild Sexual Content, Other, particularly if you have not read the manga, spoilers likely, these chapters are kind of all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysXdarkness/pseuds/envysXdarkness
Summary: Collection of headcanon requests pulled over from my tumblr: snkerman in an attempt to save my works from the great tumblr purge.





	1. Flirting with You (Armin Arlert)

**Author's Note:**

> request was from a letter based ask meme that i have since misplaced (as are the next 3 chapters)

**F** \- Flirting with you

  * Armin is a straight up dumpster fire when it comes to flirting or at least flirting on purpose  

  * he tries so hard to be flirty that he completely misses the mark and becomes a fumbling idiot
  * it doesn’t help that he goes to Jean and Connie of all people to get advice on flirting
  * Jean insists that Armin should be cool and suave while Connie thinks he should be tough and cocky
  * neither of which are natural for Armin
  * the few times that Armin actually listened to Connie and Jean he made a fool of himself 
  * the way he walked up to you like some sort of cowboy with a cactus stuck up his ass (okay it wasn’t really _that_ bad, but it was still pretty bad)
  * you about died from a laughing fit when he tried to wink at you and use some pick up line about beavers
  * thankfully Armin got the cue quickly that Jean and Connie were not the ones to go to for flirting advice
  * the next time you ran into him in private he was much more himself
  * he would tell you all sorts of facts about things he had heard about the outside world (he had a lot of trust in you) 
  * he’d joke about something funny that had happened in training 
  * in conclusion: Armin flirting is best when its most subtle and himself




	2. Netflix and Chill (Floch) - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went ahead and stuck this in a modern AU despite saying i don't usually do AU's

**N** \- Netflix and chilling  


  * Floch is really up front   

  * he makes it clear that his intentions are definitely to get laid
  * you might start a movie but expect to only get about 5 minutes in before his lips are attached to your neck and he’s whispering how he wants to fuck you
  * he’ll probably put on something dumb in the background like the night man cometh episode of its always sunny
  * Floch tends to forget about foreplay during netflix and chill 
  * he’ll want to just dive right in so you’ll have to keep him in check and remind him that its not just about his pleasure
  * of course he’ll apologize and make sure you’re aroused 
  * when you actually get down to the dirty it doesn’t last too long
  * he’ll be fast and rough
  * he won’t bother taking off your clothes and he’ll only slip his own pants down enough to get his cock out and sheathed in you




	3. Partying (Floch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: "Hey idk if you are but if you are still doing the letter thing floch with P"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is alright. even though i’m caught up on the manga, i feel like i don’t really know Floch that well and i haven’t read anyone else’s work on him so idk if this lines up to expectations

** P - Partying with Floch **

  * Floch can be really uptight when it comes to partying  

  * He’ll tend to stand towards the outskirts of the action if he doesn’t really know anyone there  

  * If he does have friends or a s/o there then he’ll be more apt to follow their lead  

  * If they want to drink then he’ll drink  

  * Just don’t let him drink too much because he is definitely a lightweight  

  * Of course if he does drink to much then you can prepare for a wild night  

  * Floch will become a full on extrovert. Voice loud and extremely animated  

  * He’s particularly bad about getting politically passionate in the heat of his drunken state  

  * It’s like the spirit of Erwin Smith takes over  

  * If you can contain that part of him then he’s actually a fantastic dancer while intoxicated  

  * He’ll swoop you around the room until dawn when the hangover finally kicks in and he becomes a hellish mess




	4. Waking Up to You (Jean Kirstein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: "Hey, first of congrats on the blog!! I’m glad to see another snk blog. Second of all, if you are still doing the letter prompts Headcannons, could we possibly get Jean with W? 🌹🌹🌹"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you! i’m so excited to get this blog up and running and to see theres actually an interest in my writing! this prompt was vague enough i probably could have made it nsfw lmao but i opted for sfw fluffy goodness

**W** \- Waking up to you  


  * sharing a bed with jean can go in a number of different ways.   

  * at first he’s really timid about sleeping next to someone. he’ll toss and turn all night, unable to really sleep because he’s too nervous about being next to you. is he too close? is he smothering you? are you comfortable? honestly who knew sleep could be so stressful
  * once he’s warmed up to the idea of sleeping next to you, you’ll wake up to his arm draped across your body 
  * of course if he’s upset or intoxicated you’ll get a full on jean-topus. 
  * he’ll bury his face into the crook of your neck and will basically have his body wrapped around yours
  * his snide mouth will be quite as he just revels in the feeling of you beside him
  * jean doesn’t move a lot in his sleep so you’ll likely wake up in the same position you fell asleep in (unless of course you move around a lot)
  * jean’s favorite way to wake up is to the feeling of your fingers gently brushing along his jaw line or stroking his mussed hair
  * he’ll smile and pull you on top him gently stroking your back
  * his eyes close and he’s silent; content to just be close to you




	5. Civilian S/O (Armin, Jean, Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: headcanons for levi, jean and armin with a civilian s/o? thank you so much! :)

** levi **

  * levi is particularly bad about neglecting his s/o and he’s definitely worse about it if they are a civilian   

  * he gets extremely caught up in his work and forgets to find the time to see them
  * when he does show up in their life its usually brief and just for a night
  * he’s more of a midnight lover than a s/o
  * he struggles to let them into his world because he doesn’t want to share with them the horrors he has faced



** jean **

  * jean is much the opposite of levi  

  * he will find as much time as possible to spend with his s/o
  * he’ll rush through his daily tasks to be with them as much as possible
  * he is, however, similar to levi in that he doesn’t always want to share much with them about his life as a soldier
  * he would never wish half of the things he’s been through on anyone and he definitely doesn’t want to burden his s/o with the emotional distress its caused him
  * of course, he can’t keep everything in check and there are times that he breaks and tells his s/o more than he would want to put on them



** armin **

  * armin is definitely in a mediary position to the others  

  * armin knows his duties as a soldier and will give them his all, but he will give much the rest of his time and effort to his s/o
  * having a civilian s/o is a lot easier on armin than having a soldier s/o
  * he knows he can confide in a civilian s/o all of his fears while also not worrying about them trying to protect him in battle
  * he doesn’t feel like a burden to them and he feels like they should be aware of the things he faces when not with them




	6. Platonic Vets HC (Erwin, Hanji, Levi, Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I hope your brain gets unmushed! If for headcanons, can you do hcs for platonic relationships with the/a vet/s? While platonic s/o is a vet themselves? Rally for unmushiness!
> 
> Aaa im the platonic vets anon and i realize it prob wasnt specific enough shkkkk sorry but its like what would the vets be like to a fellow vet thats close to them knowing that theyve all been through some baaad stuff. Like, who is the type to have long talks in the night or grab a beer, how they be affected by the death of said friend, etc. Again, solidify the brain! No more mushy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kind of really loved this a lot. for now im just doing four of the vets and breaking my rule of three but honestly i liked this so much so. (also hanji is androgynous here)
> 
> also spoilers if you haven’t read the manga and only watch the anime

erwin

  * theres a lot of solidarity in silence when it come to erwin, particularly when in public  

  * he doesn’t let on to just how much guilt he truly feels in leading his comrades and friends to their deaths
  * in the manga we definitely see erwin express some of this guilt to levi and hanji and i think its safe to imagine him confiding in another individual (you)
  * you’ll be alone in his office, whiskey in hand just listening to his hopes, his dreams, his regrets, and his failures
  * erwin doesn’t let himself be too affected by the deaths of his comrades
  * after all he’s seen dozens of bodies pile up do to his orders
  * should you die, i think he’d not spend much if any time mourning. he’s been here before and while deep down it would pain him, he would never let it show and would just add you to his ever growing list of hauntings



levi

  * levi isn’t one to want to share any sort of emotional baggage.   

  * he’s seen some shit and he’s well aware that you’ve seen a lot of the same shit
  * get close enough to him though and i can see him slowly opening up to you
  * i think that especially after erwin’s death and most of the survey corp is wiped out i can see him finally opening up more to a fellow soldier
  * he’d be more apt to listen to you lament in the dead of the night although he might not say much
  * should he lose you, i can see him responding somewhere between his reaction to the loss of his squad and to the loss of erwin
  * he’d be hurt and blame himself, wondering if he could have stopped it in any way, but he’ll be damned if anyone saw him mourn. though silently in the night he would lay awake asking himself why



hanji

  * hanji tries to push away much of their emotional turmoil by drowning it in research and intrigue  

  * they’d be the one that would show up at your quarters late at night after a rough mission with some sort of crazy idea they wanted you to listen to and discuss
  * of the vets, hanji would be the most apt to physical affection, albeit in private
  * they’d be the one that would unexpectedly hug you if you let them or at least place a comforting hand on your shoulder
  * hanji would absolutely lose it anything happened to you
  * you were the one they felt like would listen to any of their crazy schemes
  * losing you would be like losing a part of themselves
  * hanji would live with a lot of regret if they lost you
  * it would mellow them out 



mike

  * mike would be the vet that you would find yourself at taverns with to drink out the pain  

  * he doesn’t do it often, but he’d drag you to go drinking when the pain of everything started to get to much
  * together you’d drink round after round until you could barely stand and you had to help prop one another up to get back to base
  * you’d fall asleep in one bed completely shit faced and wake up together in agonizing hangovers quickly pushing each other away in bed 
  * you’d laugh about how much of a mess you both were later though 
  * mike would be quiet and close in on himself if he lost you
  * he’d stop going out to go drinking and would lock himself away to drown his pain in alcohol
  * he’d remain stoic in public but inside he’d be hurting




End file.
